


A Time to Save

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Series: Time Reset Kyu AU [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: A thing to post while I'm finishing/editing WK AU fanfic, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fire, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Light Angst, Time Reset Kyu AU, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: He remembers the burning ashes touching his cheeks. The feeling of dread and loneliness in his stomach as he cried out loud, waiting for be saved by someone. His mother or father, anyone that could save him from the burning building.





	A Time to Save

**Author's Note:**

> A Thing that I posted on Tumblr and might as well as post it on AO3 for MORE FANFICS ON KYURANGERR!!
> 
> This was typed during the middle of the night but still half unedited, if you see any mistakes or something that doesn't make any sense, please let me know ^v^
> 
> /iblamemycommanderlettingusknowaboutacertainkyutama/

He remembers the burning ashes touching his cheeks. The feeling of dread and loneliness in his stomach as he cried out loud, waiting for be saved by someone. His mother or father, anyone that could save him from the burning building. His white clothing brunt and ashed with the fiery wood. His surrounding were covered in black, red, yellow, and a hint of purple. Ash and smoke choked his throat as he continued to cry. He remembers his vision snapped to another pair of eyes, in a different but similar situation.

He can feel his hand grabbing someone and pulling hem out of rumble and burnt wood. A voice shouted in his head, not making any familiar words but felt a stock of fear in his gut.

His eyes regained vision to his own, seeing through the tears and the brightness of the fire. Arms wrapping around his waist and being passed on to a familiar set of arms. Kisses were placed on his head as his eyes focused on the person who saved him. They rose their arm and a chime caught into his ears.

Before he knew it, a single blink changed his settings.

“Lucky? Sweetie? Are you okay over there?”

Lucky snapped his eyes open and a sharp gasp escaped his lips. The burning sensation were replaced by warm sunlight and a gentle breeze. His cheeks were no longer stained with tears and ashes. Around him was a bustling kitchen where servants were cooking and getting ready for a meal. Lucky’s eyes landed on a older woman, wearing fancy white garments with a golden trimming much like his own. The sound of clackering pots, pans and shouting weren’t enough to cover his racing heart. His body shook in surprise, clenching onto an apple that now has dents from his nails.

“Sweetie, what are you doing here?” His mother chuckled, his mind regaining what was going on. Lucky remembered walking downstairs to the kitchen, planning to steal a few pieces of food before lunch.

“I don’t remember, mom.” Lucky said, giving a soft smile at her.

“If you say so. I won’t tell the cook by the way.” His Mother winked in the joke where Lucky can’t find to be laughing, “Father and I will be waiting in the dining hall. Better not be late again, Lucky.”

With that, Mother kissed his cheek and shuffled out of the kitchen. The young man stood in place, confused at the sudden jolt of fear. He did remembered going down here for a small snack, but what was that just now? Memories from his young was all but faded. He closed his eyes, imaging the same burning building surrounded him. But nothing came up. Opening his eyes, he looked over the sea of people. Some dirty from lots of work, others just woken up. All smiling and having a grand of a time.

Lucky huffed a chuckle and took a large bite out of the apple, leaving the kitchen with a few goods days to the servants and a happy smile.

Right behind Lucky was a counter, decorated with fruits from other planets, flowers grown here from his personal garden. Besides the fruit basket of Earth Apple, sat a Tokei Kyutama.

**Author's Note:**

> Tokei Kyutama: Clock Constellation, rumors/scans that says holds the power to hold the power of time.
> 
> I explained this on my tumblr post here -> http://the-ultimate-nobody.tumblr.com/post/163409531466/okay-this-is-the-time-reset-kyu-au-i-am-now-a


End file.
